


Dean's Guns

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: Sam's a little jealous of Dean's guns...





	Dean's Guns

Sam hated those guns.  
Sparkling, shiny guns. Guns that Dean fawned over and worshiped.  
He knew that he shouldn’t be jealous of the guns for getting all of his brother’s attention. He shouldn’t be jealous of everything that Dean looks at or everything he touches. Dean’s his brother.  
Sam shouldn’t have thoughts of his brother like the thoughts he has at night, like the thought of Dean pushing him against the wall and reaching to push down Sam’s panties and---  
Nope.  
And yes, if you’re wondering, Sam does like wearing panties, though they’re a bitch to hide from Dean. He likes the feel of silk against him, he likes how it makes him feel. Pretty. Happy. He likes it, but he knows that Dean would tease him endlessly if he knew.  
Still, there was something fascinating about watching Dean clean his guns. As much as Sam hated those damn things, Dean was so beautiful as he stroked them.  
Sam wanted to be the one that Dean was stroking, wanted to lean back against Dean, wanted to feel his brother’s strong arms wrap around him as Dean would glide his hand up and down Sam's --  
Nope.  
This was just perfect.  
Now Sam was hard, sitting across from Dean. The younger Winchester tried to think of something unattractive, but his mind was filled with Dean, his smell, his looks, his--  
For the love of god, NO.  
Oh, but how he wanted it…  
Dean…  
His brother traced a finger around the rim of the gun, intimate and soft. Sam bit his lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. Watching avidly, Sam shifted uncomfortably, his panties rubbing against him. He should have worn boxers today, how foolish he had been.  
Dean slowly stroked the gun, sensually rubbing at it, circling the tip at random intervals.  
The younger Winchester unconsciously spread his legs a little wider, his lip dropping from between his teeth as his mouth opened in a slightly desperate pant.  
Oh, this was not good. In fact, this was very bad. Dean dipped his finger into the tip of the gun slowly, tracing just inside the rim.  
He wanted that to be him, Sam needed it to be him, he just wanted Dean! So bad!  
“Sam.”  
Dean’s gravelly voice startled Sam back into the real world, and he tried to look Dean in the eye. He couldn’t do it. He was too embarrassed.  
“U--ummm… Ye-Yes Dean?” Sam cursed his voice for stuttering.  
“Sam, I asked if you could strip yourself for me.”  
Sam sputtered, “what!?!”  
Dean sighed. “Can. You. Strip. The. Shelf. For. Me. We’re leaving this town, dipstick”  
“Oh! Oh, uhh- yeah. Sorry.”  
A blush warmed all of his skin as he made his way to the wall and started packing up the stuff they had. He actually had to reach for some of the stuff.  
Halfway through, Dean started to chuckle.  
“What’s so funny, jerk?” Sam asked, a little irritated.  
“Got something you wanna tell me, Samantha?” Dean laughed.  
Blinking, Sam turned to Dean, “What do you--”  
Oh no.  
Dean was holding up a pair of pale pink panties with little rosebuds and black lace around the trim. In front of him was Sam’s bag.  
“I--uh… where did.. Why did you…?”  
A cruel smirk crossed his brother’s face.  
“Who’re you sleeping with Sammy? And why didn’t you share? Or are these yours?”  
“I… Gah--- Nope! Not mine. Definitely not. Why would I wear a pair of panties? You’re ridiculous.”  
Dean paused. “I didn’t say anything about you wearing them…” That smirk crossed his face again as he chuckled darkly, “do you like to wear panties, Sammy? Is that what gets you off at night? Do you like to wear dresses too, and braid your hair?”  
Sam snapped.  
“Why does it matter?! Yeah, maybe I do like wearing panties and maybe I do want to wear a dress every once in awhile. Why do you care?! What the hell does it matter to you?! How is it ANY of your business!?!”  
Dean froze.  
“Maybe I just want to know what makes you tick.”  
Sam gaped at him. “What?”  
Glaring at him, Dean continued. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way you acted earlier when I was cleaning my guns. I want to know what turns my baby boy on.”  
“I….. What?” Sam couldn't think, couldn’t move, could hardly even breathe.  
Dean just frowned at him, “Nevermind, bitch. Just get in the car, we’re leaving.”  
“Jerk…” Sam mumbled and shuffled to the car.  
######################################################  
During the car ride, Sam was lost in thought. Or, well, he tried to be.  
Everytime Dean said something, Sam had to ask what he said again because he had surely heard the wrong thing. Like once, Dean said,  
“I wanna make you cum.” Or that’s what Sam heard.  
Dean actually said, “I wanna ride shotgun.”  
Sam’s mind was turning everything into a sex thing and he could hardly handle it anymore.  
He wished they would be at the motel soon…  
######################################################  
As soon as they got to the motel, Dean predictably left to hustle pool and pick up women. He told Sam not to wait up, and part of Sam was glad but the other part was upset. He didn’t want Dean touching those women. They didn’t deserve him.  
But now Sam was home alone and he didn’t know what to do.  
So he changed.  
He stripped off his shirt and his pants, he pulled off his silky panties until he was bare naked. He looked at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror that covered one wall.  
He bit his lip and walked over to his bag. He pulled out the panties Dean had seen and slid them up his hips and turned back to the mirror. He sighed. Not enough yet.  
He reached back into his bag and opened a small pocket on the side. He pulled out soft black thigh-highs that had little bows in the front. They glided over his legs as he pulled them on and he shivered in delight. But when he glanced back at the mirror, he frowned. Still not enough.  
Next, out of that small pocket, he pulled out a collar and slid it around his neck. He tightened it just enough that it was snug, but he had no trouble breathing. He attached to the collar a dog tag.  
It said, ‘property of Dean Winchester’.  
A soft moan escaped his lips as he looked back in the mirror. Still not quite right.  
A strange urge came over him, all of a sudden. He turned to the empty bed next to him, the bed with Dean’s bag on top of it.  
He softly unzipped it and pulled out one of Dean’s bigger T-shirts. He buried his face in it, laying down on the bed as the scent of his big brother surrounding him. His hips moved softly as he ground softly against Dean’s bed. He sat up again and pulled the shirt over his head. The collar of the shirt was just low enough to show off the dog tag hanging across his collarbones.  
He admired himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. He loved the look of himself like this. He rubbed his hardness gently, his hips moving to the sound of a song only he could hear. With his other hand, he pushed Dean’s T-shirt up to his face and breathed in deeply. It smelled like sweat and leather and the woody cologne he liked to use. He gasped for breath and dropped to his knees. He spread his legs and pushed his crotch against the ground, still rubbing himself.  
He didn’t expect the door to open.  
His eyes met Dean’s in the mirror.  
Dean didn’t even wait. He moved over to Sam like a tiger stalking his prey and he dropped to his knees right behind Sam. Long arms wrapped around Sam’s body and a hand laid over the one still positioned over his cock. It guided Sam’s hand back down and made Sam go back to stroking himself. Lips mouthed at his pulse point, just under the collar and finally, Sam couldn’t take it anymore.  
He turned himself around, trying to face Dean. He managed to look Dean in the eye for a second before those beautiful rough lips met his and he moaned. When Dean’s tongue flicked out to ask for entrance, Sam gasped and Dean took that as a yes. He plundered Sam’s mouth, trying to memorize every detail. His hands gripped Sam by the hair to pull him closer, ever closer.  
Sam pushed Dean back and away from him.  
Dean looked hurt and confused, but Sam just got up and sat on the edge of his bed. Dean noticed his dog tag then and he could hardly stop himself from jumping Sam right there.  
“Sam…?” the older Winchester asked hesitantly.  
Sam’s little responding gasp nearly set Dean over the edge. “Dean, I-- I… sorry. I’m sorry. I’m such a freak,” Sam whimpered.  
The responding growl that echoed through Dean’s throat made Sam’s hips buck up a little.  
“Don’t you dare say that, baby boy. You’re mine.”  
Then Dean tackled him onto the bed and began kissing him again. He ground against Sam, eagerly attacking his baby boy’s neck with his mouth and his nipples with his hands. Dean slid down until his face was level with Sam’s frilly lacey panties. They were contemplated for a moment before Dean just leaned down and began mouthing Sam through them, wetting them with his saliva.

And I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. >;)

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO INDENT, PLEASE HELP


End file.
